roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulldog Breed
' Bulldog Breed '''was a wedge shaped, silver robot armed with a flipper on the front. It entered series 3 to 7 of Robot wars, with varying degrees of success, from losing in the first round of series 3, to reaching the semi-finals in series 7. Bulldog Breed's team were going to return to robot wars in the 2011 championships, but instead sold it to Matthew Pearman of Team Avenger, who entered it in the 2012 championship but lost in the heats to Ripper. Since then, the robot has been sold to Shane Lane and Craig Danby. Robot Wars Bulldog Breed first appeared in series 3 against ''Robopig Bulldog Breed had problems straight away and lost. This was the only time Bulldog Breed had a blade for a weapon. Bulldog Breed entered the forth wars and got through to the heat final after beating Bigger Brother in the second round and Spikasaurus in the first round. However Stinger proved too powerful against Bulldog Breed and swiftly immobilized it. Returning for Extreme with a more powerful CO2 flipper.It competed in the melee in which it won however was unable to go to the annihilator afterwards due to the damage it suffered in Series 5 by Hypno-disc. Series 5 started well for Bulldog Breed after an easy fight with Juggernot 2 and the battle against Lambsy afterwards. Unfortunately for Bulldog Breed it had to face Hypno-disc in the heat final and had suffered major damage from Hypno-disc's flywheel, taking Bulldog Breed out of the competition. Bulldog Breed returned for the sixth wars where it pasted through the first round melee but in round two met Hypno-disc again who once again immobilized Bulldog Breed. Extreme series two saw Bulldog Breed pull of major success in the Tag Team terror. It defeated the reigning champions, Pussycat and Diotoir. It flipped Pussycat out of the arena and Diotoir was left to burn on the flame pit. Bulldog Breed never used its tag team partner, Robo-Chicken, to deal with the other competitors. Steel avenger and Lighting were next to fall victim to the dog's bite meaning Bulldog Breed and Robo-Chicken were soon coming close to becoming champions of the tag team terror. The final saw Bulldog Breed easily beating Barbaric Response and Hydra and even turning against its partner after disposing of the competition. Series 7 was Bulldog Breed's best main competition performance. Bulldog Breed won it's first two rounds within the first couple of flips. Kat 3 was its rival in the final, the final was certainly a tense one with Kat 3 getting hits on the Bulldog and almost stopping it at one point. However Bulldog Breed won on a judges decision. For the fist time Bulldog Breed entered the semi-finals where it defeated Tough As Nails but the Bulldog's reign had ended when it met X-Terminator. X-Terminator's blade battered and shredded Bulldog Breed who was severly damaged. The damage caused to Bulldog Breed meant it was unable to appear in the All-stars. Live events 2012 UK Championships Bulldog Breed was drawn against Ripper. It stayed in the middle at first, but was soon flipped high by Ripper, and became stranded on the arena wall when it self righted, with its flipper jammed open. Another flip from Ripper got it back on the floor, but it couldn't move and was promptly thrown out of the arena. Trivia *In the TV series, Bulldog Breed lost to a seeded machine in the main competition except for series 3 where seeds were not present. Bulldog Breed s3.jpg|Series 3 BulldogbreedII.jpg|Series 4 Bulldogbreed3.gif|Series 5/Extreme Bulldog breed.jpg|Series 6/7 Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Allstar Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Animal Based Robots